Una vez al siglo
by 39medalla
Summary: Cuenta una vieja leyenda que cada 100 años las estrellas se juntan y conversen en una gran constelación, formando así pequeñas constelaciones, que estarán unidas por siempre…


_**Una vez al siglo.**_

 _ **Cuenta una vieja leyenda que cada 100 años las estrellas se juntan y conversen en una gran constelación, formando así pequeñas constelaciones, que estarán unidas por siempre…**_

Jade suspiro mientras se sentaba en el césped bajo aquel viejo árbol, el sol apenas se ocultaba dándole paso al manto estelar que en poco tiempo adornaría el cielo.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-, Pregunto la princesa de Edonia, pero Jade simplemente la ignoro fingiendo que no estaba ahí, Kitana solamente suspiro, sabia bien que Jade todavía seguía molesta por lo ocurrido esta tarde.

-¿Podemos hablar?-, Volvió a preguntar Kitana, pero sin conseguir respuesta todavía, -Lamento mucho lo de esta tarde-, Le dijo Kitana con visible tristeza en su voz, -Se que estas enojada por lo que paso en el castillo pe…-, Pero no pudo terminar por la voz de Jade.

-Te lo dije al comenzar esta relación, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, el día en que dejes de amarme solo dímelo y no me engañes.-, Le respondió con el tono mas serio que pudo.

Alarmada por el miedo de que Jade acabara con la relación, Kitana se abalanzo sobre ella, y la beso con la mayor pasión que pudo, -Sabes que solo a ti puedo amar-, Le dijo Kitana apoyándose en su pecho, conmovida por este gesto, y la verdad en esas palabras, hiso que Jade olvidara su furia.

-¿Me perdonas?-, Le volvió a preguntar Kitana, -Cállate-, Le respondió Jade de una manera juguetona, las dos se abrasaron por un momento antes de que un frio helado soplase haciendo temblar alas dos amantes.

-Hubiera sido inteligente haber traído una manta.-, Dijo jade un poco incomoda, a lo que Kitana se quito de encima a Jade, y fue detrás del árbol del cual saco una manta y una canasta de picnic, Jade simplemente sonrió.

Desplegaron la manta y comieron en silencio, una vez que terminaron, Jade rompió el silencio, -¿Sientes algo por el?-, Le pregunto a Kitana, haciendo que esta la mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Claro que no, fue solo un beso de consuelo.-, Le dijo Kitana, -¿De consuelo?-, Pregunto Jade con visible confusión, -Si… el me dijo que me amaba, y yo tuve que decirle que amaba a alguien mas.-, Respondió Kitana bajando la mirada, pero la levanto al sentir a Jade tomando su mano.

-A mi me dolió mucho, verte en los brazos de el.-, Le dijo Jade, -Prometo no volver a hacerlo.-, Le dijo Kitana sonriéndole, las dos se besaron, besos suaves y tiernos, besos llenos de amor, pero en poco tiempo esos besos pasaron de ser tiernos, a estar cargados de lujuria.

Jade recostó a Kitana sobre aquella manta blanca, y se deleito con la figura envuelta en aquel traje de combate azul, Jade poco a poco la desvistió, como si de un regalo fuese, y se maravillo con la perfección de los senos de Kitana, continuo retirando el traje, y se deleito al ver aquella zona tan intima de su princesa, -¡No es justo!-, Exclamo Kitana, -¡Yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu no!-, Dijo esto mientras cubría sus pechos con una mano y la otra, la dirigió asía abajo, tapando su zona intima.

Jade rio por su reacción, beso su frente antes de empezar a desvestirse para ella, Kitana solo la miraba en silencio, viendo como Jade se despojaba de su ropa, y cuando el traje verde fue finalmente retirado se maravillo con la perfección de su cuerpo.

Las dos mujeres se contemplaron por un momento, antes de comenzar a besarse desesperadamente, enfrentándose en un duelo de seducción, en el cual el premio seria un amor que duraría eternamente como una constelación.

Sus manos vagaron sin dirección alguna, tocando cada centímetro de la piel de la otra, inhalando el aroma de la seducción que ambas espiraban, deleitándose con los gemidos que ambas gargantas producían, maravillándose al contemplarse mutuamente, intentando memorizar no solo con sus sentidos si no con su memoria este solemne acto de amor.

Y así como comenzaron, terminaron, se recostaron sobre aquella manta blanca que después paso a cubrir su desnudes, viendo en el velo nocturno como se formaban varias nuevas constelaciones.

-Me perdonas-, Volvió a preguntar Kitana, Jade envolvió sus brazos al reveedor de la cintura de Kitana, atrayéndola mas asía a ella, -Te perdono, ¿Pero no mas premios de consuelo, bien?-, Dijo Jade, Kitana solo la beso antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

Jade tomo un momento para ver el espectáculo estelar, antes de voltear a mirar a una Kitana dormida, beso su frente y susurro, -Buenas noche, princesa-.

Cerró sus ojos, y acompaño a Kitana en el mundo de los sueños.

… _ **Pero la leyenda es que si dos personas que se aman de verdad, se juntan bajo el brillo de las nuevas constelaciones, ellos se unirán para siempre, como si fueran una constelación.**_


End file.
